memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Oh
'''Oh was a 24th century female Starfleet officer. She held the rank of commodore and director of Starfleet Security in 2399. History In 2399, Jean-Luc Picard was only aware that Oh was the Vulcan chief of Starfleet security, having never met her personally. ( ) , which covered the episode "Maps and Legends".}} Oh directed at least one covert operation involving Romulan Zhat Vash operatives Narissa Rizzo and Narek, amongst others, aimed at obtaining information about the whereabouts of androids similar to Dahj and Soji Asha. According to Rizzo, she had profound reservations. At least one of these operations was inside the Federation on Earth. ( ) After that operation resulted in the death of Dahj and Picard becoming aware of the androids, she went to see Dr. Agnes Jurati at the Daystrom Institute in Okinawa to discuss the doctor's meetings with Picard. ( ) Oh kept a keepsake box on her desk that had the IDIC symbol displayed on the side, and a set of Vulcan bells in a shelving unit elsewhere in her office. ( ) Memorable quotes "Picard again? And we all thought he was safely mothballed on that vineyard of his. All these years. The Hermit of La Barre. Now suddenly he is inescapable." "That's one word for what he is." :-'Oh' and Kristen Clancy, on Picard's return ( ) "Admiral Clancy, I know I need hardly remind you if the Romulans were running clandestine operations on Earth, I would know. and then you would know. And then all of Starfleet would know, because clearly, that would be an overt and intolerable act of war." :-'Oh', to Kirsten Clancy, on the Zhat Vash being on Earth ( ) "Do not insult me, lieutenant; it would not be advantageous for your career." :- Oh, to Narissa Rizzo ( ) "Dr. Jurati? Commodore Oh, director of Starfleet Security." "Okay." "I'd like to talk to you about your two recent visits with Admiral Picard." :- Oh, to Agnes Juarti ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** Background information Oh was portrayed by Tamlyn Tomita. She is the first commodore to be seen in the 24th century. On the observation that Oh is not a Vulcan name, Michael Chabon revealed on his Instagram page that Oh's name has a "curious relation to the Vulcan word for eight (ohkuh)". In , Oh is shown wearing sunglasses. This was specified in the script as a homage to Danish-French actress . It was previously established by T'Pol in that Vulcans don't need eye protection due to the existence of an inner eyelid. On that account, Michael Chabon said the following on comment section: "Let me try to be clearer: Oh has read Jurati's psychological profile, and something in it, a tendency in Jurati's relationship to authority figures, has led her to prepare both her manner and her appearance very carefully. ... This is behavior that cops, soldiers and teenagers, among others, engage in all the time." External link * Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet flag officers